<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hi, You're Here by CiellaAnderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492374">Hi, You're Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson'>CiellaAnderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's an Egoistic Starry Night [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consort Harry Potter, Declarations Of Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and fluff and fluff, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Mpreg, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Tom is a sappy husband here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minister for Magic Tom Riddle is a man of great success. But, more than anything else, he's also a man who desires a family.</p><p>Today marks an arrival and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. </p><p>A sequel to Hello, Welcome Back but this can be somehow read as a one shot too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's an Egoistic Starry Night [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. With the rain, he waits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To all my wonderful readers on this series, here's a thank you gift 🤗💖</p><p>Am sorry if there are grammar lapses or spelling errors. I don't have a beta and my brain is on an overdrive as I squeeze this while taking a breather from work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Riddle moved through the manor with a purpose.</p><p>One look at him and anyone will automatically think he's about to plot a critical law for the ministry with how his eyes reflect like steel. But, that impression is limited to his face if you don't catch what he's been carrying althroughout his move. </p><p>Instead of paperworks on his meticulous hands, it's a basin of water, and a bundle of blankets on both his arms. If one has a particularly perceptive eye, they'll catch the small tremor every few seconds as well.</p><p>That in itself is weird for the impenetrable Minister for Magic, but then again, this behavior became a new normal after it has been made public that he is very much in love with Harry Potter. Ultimately that, but this is also just their home, away from prying eyes, so any vulnerability is free of show. </p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving the hall to all shared quarters, he was greeted by Hermione Granger (who became a permanent resident of the Riddle manor a few weeks after the Gala incident) by the door of his and Harry's bedroom. </p><p>The brunette girl took the items from Tom without a word and quickly made her way inside the room, allowing the Minister to get a small glimpse of Harry's mop of hair before the door closed. </p><p>There were low pained grunts coming from the room, and as much as he wanted to rush to his husband's side, Narcissa Malfoy has forbidden him until she deems it okay for their magic to mingle. </p><p>Apparently, Harry's magic has gone haywire. Any contact with a similar powerful magic like his might cause complications for the baby, and that was enough to scare him into staying put.</p><p> </p><p>For now, he's metaphorically sitting ducks across the door and will stew in his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he broods about the whole pregnancy. While it has already been nine months, it seems that this is truly the only time he got to ponder about it without work or caring for Harry in the way of such thoughts.</p><p>It wasn't a bad pondering, per se. It's more of an unexplainable feeling of happiness and overwhelming awe mounting inside his chest. </p><p>He's going to be a father now, isn't he--</p><p>A real father. A father that would be more than his senior ever was. He'll love this baby just as much as he loves Harry, and he'll make sure that no tragedy will touch his family unlike how theirs was in the past. </p><p> </p><p>A soft cacophony of pitter patter broke his musings. There's a window a few doors down the hallway and from his view, he could see that the light reflecting from the outside is murky. </p><p>He makes his way to it, an obvious distraction since he might get carried away with his thoughts of being a soon-to-be father and Harry's pained grunts. That is something he didn't want to indulge more, lest it becomes obssessive. He's way past that phase, and he promised Harry not to overthink unnecessary things that are not meant to be touched anymore.</p><p>The view outside the window is misted, brought on by the moderate rain showering the manor. </p><p>It was on a rainy day, Tom thought surprisingly out of the blue. He chuckles now, recalling the day that two announcements were made instead of one. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where it all started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom is taken back to that wonderful day when Harry delivered the news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rather cloudy day for the official announcement of the new Minister for Magic.</p>
<p>The public announcement was only for formality since Harry had requested to make it look as if they're not oppressing anyone. While that screamed Light in all aspects, Tom conceded since it was Harry's only request after being silent about the latter part of the war. In fact, it was the first and only request Harry made because he made it clear that he won't be speaking about it anymore once Tom sits as the new Minister. </p>
<p>The first patter of rain came and it was with a small vindictive smirk that the skies chose to cry with the Light's official downfall.</p>
<p>He was slowly attaching his cufflinks with elegant precision when there was a small knock on the door. He glances up when it opened right away even without his acknowledgement. </p>
<p>"Darling," He greets the black-haired beauty who just came in. Along with him, his snake familiar slithers inside as well, flicking her tongue as a greeting. "Nagini."</p>
<p>Said black-haired beauty, Harry Potter-Riddle, flashes him a soft smile, standing for a moment as if to admire him in his robes. "Such dashing husband of mine."</p>
<p>"Oh, you flatter me so, Darling." He chimes with the compliment, returning his focus on the next cufflink. "What brings you here?"</p>
<p>Harry continues to stand a little ways to Tom's left, deftly firing a warming spell on the rock where Nagini immediately coils into. "Do I need a reason to see my husband before his grand speech?"</p>
<p>A snort, "That does sound plausible. But, weren't you the one who said that you don't want anything to do with all this schmooze?"</p>
<p>The younger man laughs at that, warming Tom's heart that he can finally amuse his consort with just his words. Back then, not even a back flip from him could deter the heavy sadness Harry first brought in. It took a lot of patience and effort, but it was so worth it when the most shy smile blossomed. The rest was history as they say.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you used 'schmooze'! I'm being a bad influence on you, aren't I?"</p>
<p>"You're an influence, but never bad. After all, you thought me so many good things no one could have ever done." </p>
<p>And wasn't that just the truth. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. changed a lot when he started pursuing Harry Potter. It was so unexpected considering the past animosity, but he saw all the ugly parts in the Boy-who-Lived. Ugly parts that he himself had and fought to hide with his horcruxes and immortality.</p>
<p>Harry being one of his horcruxes aside, it was literally looking into a mirror. And here, he saw the need to save this soul at least when he couldn't save his. That compassion may have been born from pity, but it didn't stay that way for long when he got so many glimpses of the boy's life to even consider codemning him for the prophecy.</p>
<p>Messed up he was with a splintered soul, he would never play with another's life just to go further with a delusional goal. Dumbledore must have been more insane than him if being broken is what he wanted for Harry to end up. The pity turned into something like a desire to make it better. To fix things. And that's what he had set up to do.</p>
<p>It wasn't hard breaking out of the pity effort he initially harbored for Harry. </p>
<p>To think tripping and falling into the fountain won him the first shy smile on Harry's lips--- </p>
<p>It became out of love when he saw that, and he made it his unspoken goal to make it bloom from then on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tom?"</p>
<p>The amused voice of his husband broke him away from his fond musing. Tom blinks and sees the smiling green eyes. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"You were smiling while staring at me," Harry huffs a small laugh, "what were you thinking?"</p>
<p>He now became aware that he's indeed smiling, so he sighs fondly and shook his head, turning back to his cufflinks. "I was just admiring you, love. You're radiant"</p>
<p>Harry bursts out laughing at that, "I'm wearing an oversized hoodie and leggings, Tom! How can you call me radiant while in these?"</p>
<p>"I love your soul, Harry. Not what you're wearing."</p>
<p>That seemed to catch the green-eyed beauty off guard. He actually blinked several times before a blush crept on his cheeks. Tom finds this adorable every time.</p>
<p>"Why are you so honest, bloody hell." Harry ducks his head and mutters in a somewhat shy manner. This earns him a a full blown chuckle, making his face red by the second.</p>
<p>"Language, darling." Tom chides half-heartedly. While he didn't want to tease his husband, he couldn't help but to do it every once in awhile beacuse of the beautiful reactions he gets with them. </p>
<p>Harry mutters more for awhile before shaking his head as if to rid of the visible blush on his cheeks. It did nothing, but Tom is willing to remain quiet to bask in that cherry look.</p>
<p>"Anyway," Harry harrumphs, focusing his green green eyes on Tom once again. Here, Tom notices there's something twinkling in those green eyes despite the redness of his cheeks. </p>
<p>Tom fought the urge to raise a brow at that. When Harry's eyes twinkled like that, some good news entails it or that Harry is very happy for some reason.</p>
<p>Unbidden excitement bubbles up Tom's heart because who wouldn't when you're about to see your love burst into joy over something.</p>
<p>"I have some good news for you, soon-to-be Minister for Magic." Harry's tone is teasing but Tom can feel the tremble of excitement in his tone. "I figured I'd say it now so you'll be smiling genuinely during the speech."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Tom almost laughs. Once upon a time, Harry expressed a certain disdain for his 'phony' smile when faced with the public. His husband said that it made him unexplainably sad for some reason but never specified why. Tom had to argue that it was just his public smile, and all other genuine smiles he would produce are only for Harry's eyes.</p>
<p>As much as the reaction he got from his husband was satisfying, the green-eyed beauty didn't let the case rest until he decided that he won't be watching any speeches anymore if Tom insists on the public stint. </p>
<p>Of course, Tom stood his ground. He's a possessive and selfish person by nature. Sharing a smile that's only meant for one person isn't something he'd acquise lightly to. That was the end of it, until now though.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll bite." Tom huffs, "What would that good news be? Enough that it would carry over my smile until the speech?"</p>
<p>This time, Harry finally approached him. It was almost like a magnet force; Tom immediately opening his arms for Harry to nestle into. It was such a natural action ever since they both learned that they're touch-starved. </p>
<p>Harry, being a whole head shorter than Tom, had to perch his chin against the other man's chest. With this angle, Tom can now feel the vibrating happiness exuding off of his green-eyed beauty, and something else he couldn't put a finger on.</p>
<p>"Do you remember when I asked you if you'd like a child of our own?" </p>
<p>"Of course, that was a rather out-of-the-blue topic we've had. I told you that having a child would be the greatest blessing Magic would bestow on someone condemned as me."</p>
<p>It took some seconds before Tom was able to contemplate what Harry just brought up. It didn't help that Harry was just smiling at him, no words, just that exuberant aura and unfamiliar...Oh!</p>
<p>"Harry, you must be-- That's--!"</p>
<p>For the record, Harry didn't howl in laughter at his shock. The softest of smile graced his lips instead, and if that didn't solidify his presumption, what else, right? </p>
<p>"I'm pregnant, Tom." That sentence was almost a whisper, but to Tom, it was loud and clear. He can now place that unfamiliar aura, and the resulting confirmation made him suck a sob threatening to spill. </p>
<p>"By Merlin, Harry. Is it really true? When--?"</p>
<p>"I was feeling a little under the weather the past few weeks. I thought it was unusual considering I've been eating accordingly and I haven't even gone outside the manor boundaries. I went to aunt Cissa to get checked, and she was very ecstastic to reveal the news."</p>
<p>"How far along are you?" This is where Tom couldn't help but run his fingers along Harry's sides, surprised that the oversized hoodie is actually hiding the small weight gain. That sent more happy thrills through his body.</p>
<p>Harry has already noticed by then that Tom's steady smile grows dazzling as his hands roamed. Oh, he really regretted not bringing a camera. </p>
<p>"Aunt Cissa said about a month and 2 weeks. Since this is my first pregnancy and a male to boot, my stomach might be a little bit small compared to others."</p>
<p>"By the Magics, Harry." For the first time in decades, Tom held out a dry sob despite his smile, and the first fall of fresh tears cascaded his cheeks without preamble.</p>
<p>He knew it would be possible to bring a child into this world by their own blood. Their own union. But he never dared to hope because it was such a rare and sacred thing. His soul has become wretched, and he believed that Lady Magic won't deem him worthy anymore despite Harry being the purest soul he had the chance of marrying.</p>
<p>"Oh, darling." Harry coos at him, hands reaching for his face to wipe at the tears streaming down. "I was aiming for a smile, not tears."</p>
<p>Tom leans into the warm hands of his husband as he tries for a smile. It came out wobbly though and he's not ashamed to admit that he might be looking a bit dorky right now. "It's happy tears, love."</p>
<p>Harry laughs, like a tinkling bell in a summer breeze. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that the Minister for Magic cried at the news of his husband's pregnancy. Can't have them learn that he's a big softie inside."</p>
<p>Tom couldn't help but laugh as well. He doesn't mind the quip nor people knowing what he felt about the news. This is more than any wins at the Ministry he could ever hope for. This deserves all these tears and overwhelming happiness that he never once experienced before Harry came into his life.</p>
<p>"I love you, Harry." Tom manages to choke out, enclosing Harry in a tight hug. "I love you, and our child. Thank you for being a miracle to my life."</p>
<p>There was a hitch of breath before a steady wetness grew on a spot on Tom's chest where Harry buried his face.</p>
<p>"What the heck, Tom. You don't have to make me cry too."</p>
<p>They bask in this happiness until a knock calls for the start of the speech. By then, the rain has stopped, and the sliver of sunlight starts peeking out of the murky clouds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anyone notices the genuine radiant smile on Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, well, no one is the wiser what exactly happened prior. They just contributed it to the weather and the shy sunrays in between the clouds. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had a bit of trouble with how to make condense this scene into something short but sweet. Half-way I gave up as you can see with the length 😂 I figured it'd be unfair to the story and myself. Anywho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How a little love and magic can work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom finally meets their child. </p>
<p>Harry realizes once again how he made the right decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was snapped out of his reverie when Hermione Granger tapped on his shoulder.</p>
<p>He looked at her, a little bit disoriented. "Yes, ms. Granger?" </p>
<p>"Just call me Hermione. I feel like I'm in Hogwarts when you call me by my surname". She tries to smile despite still being awkward around this man. "Harry's looking for you."</p>
<p>That definitely snapped him out of the last vestiges of his stupor. "Is it okay to come in now?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Hermione smiles a little easier at the unguarded expression on Tom's face. She can feel how nervous the man is, and isn't that another proof that this man changed indeed. "And someone is very eager to meet you too." </p>
<p>Tom faintly nodded and tried to compose himself. He is excited and nervous at the same time. He supposes this is what first time fathers feel like, but then again, he is not most first time fathers either so he had none to validate the swirling feelings in the pit of his gut.</p>
<p>He follows Hermione back to the room, hesitating to enter the threshold even as the girl held the door for him.</p>
<p>Tom was about to excuse himself for awhile when he finally heard his husband. </p>
<p>They weren't able to talk when the labor started, and even then, Harry was already sequestered to isolate the flow of magic. Despite the hoarse voice, it's definitely a siren to him as all hesitation has been stripped away. </p>
<p>He entered in long strides, coming face to face with a tired but smiling Harry and a white bundle in his arms. Oh, that definitely caused his heart to somersault.</p>
<p>"I know you're in shock, Tom. But I need you to come closer to introduce you to this little guy." Harry jests. He shifted the bundle so that the open space would be facing Tom.</p>
<p>Then and there, Tom stumbled onto Harry's bedside, falling into his knees as he marvels at the baby. Their baby. Their baby boy; a prince in the making. </p>
<p>He could see wisps of jet black hair, pale skin, button nose, petite ears, pink lips, ten little fingers, and oh...a birth mark near the baby's neck in the shape of an almost-crown.</p>
<p>Tom could swear his eyes might be shining with unshed tears right now. </p>
<p>"Oh my god, Tom. You look as if you've got an early birthday gift." Harry laughs as he eyes his husband's expression. "Though, that would have been at least half true. This little gem here is two weeks early. If baby came out the predicted time, it would fall exactly on your birthday."</p>
<p>Tom snaps a bewildered look at that statement, "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. You don't have to worry though, baby is completely healthy and nothing much has been missed with the early delivery."</p>
<p>"That's good, then." Tom fondly runs a finger on the small tuft of hair on the baby's forehead. "So, have you decided on a final name? We've had a lot but I don't think any of them suits this prince right now. " </p>
<p>The green-eyed beauty chuckles at that reminder. They did have a list of names for both genders. But as he mentally ticked them off, none seemed to fit this beautiful baby. </p>
<p>"We have no doubt that he'll be treated like royalty." Hermione speaks up as she places a some salves and potions on the other side of Harry's bed. "To top that off, his birth mark suggests you give him a second name close to one." </p>
<p>Harry and Tom looked at each other upon Hermione's statement. She's got a point there, and if there's a name that would come close to their baby's birthmark, it would be something valiant to match the first name they've fondly nicknamed him during the pregnancy.</p>
<p>Tom was the first to chuckle as he places a small kiss on their baby boy's small knuckle. "Well, Hermione just gave me a solid idea."</p>
<p>"Oh? What's it then?" Harry muses, content in watching his husband's interaction with their baby boy. </p>
<p>"We nicknamed him 'King', so Godfrie would fit I suppose."</p>
<p>Green eyes had to blink several times at the name he just heard. Godfrie is a direct reference to Godric Gryffindor, and while that would have been much appreciated since he's an heir, Tom deserves to have their son be referenced to a Slytherin ancestor instead.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? A reference to Salazar would also be nice."</p>
<p>But Tom just shakes his head at this. "This one will be as brave as you. Pure and untainted. Just looking at him now, I'm already sure he's gonna reign like Godric Gryffindor did once. My blood and my surname on him is enough of a legacy to keep the Slytherin line going. No need to add an additional reference."</p>
<p>Hearing Tom utter those words brought overwhelming fondness in everyone's heart. Narcissa who kept quiet during the whole interaction couldn't help but be proud. They came a long way; and this felt like a closing remark to what once was Tom Riddle's spiral into madness. He no longer cared about blood and house legacies as much anymore, and he now learned to be content on what he currently has. Narcissa is happy to be present in such a heartwarming scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry could feel the tears on the edge of his eyes. He really didn't want to cry, but Tom made it so very difficult right now. He's just so happy at how his husband took all of this in stride; to be able to witness another growing moment, and his transition into a doting father in just a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>It reminded him again how right he was for leaving the war, no matter how crazy it was back then. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to meet his dysfunctional family, he wouldn't be able to build a life of his own, and most especially; none of these happiness would have happened.</p>
<p>Tears start to pour as he feels overwhelming happiness. He holds onto Tom's hand tightly, and buries his face into the tuft of hair on baby King's head. He speaks softly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome to the world our dear King Godfrie. You're finally here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap up! </p>
<p>If you've made it until here, thank you! You just welcomed King Godfrie into the world with Harry and Tom. </p>
<p>I felt this is a bit rushed but I couldn't squeeze any more  words for this. I might revise during my rest day, but anyway, still hoping you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are really appreciated. They make my day bright 🤗💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>